Permutations
by SG1SamFan
Summary: When Uhura got Jim and Spock together a few months ago - a gift for which Jim will never stop being grateful - she encouraged the boys to learn each other one-on-one first. Now it's time to figure out how they all fit together. Follows "Like Drowning Without Fear" but can stand alone. PWP, with feelings.


A/N: Written for the _Star Trek Into Darkness_ Kink Meme on LiveJournal in response to the prompt, "Kirk going down on Uhura. I don't care how, why, or where."

* * *

Jim can't imagine how he got so lucky, but he's absolutely not going to question it.

When Uhura got Jim and Spock together a few months ago - a gift for which Jim will never stop being grateful - she encouraged the boys to learn each other one-on-one first. Now it's time to figure out how they all fit together.

Jim licks a greedy line up Uhura's inner thigh before backtracking to trail open-mouthed kisses along the same path.

"Fucking pretty," he whispers - then reflexively glances at her face to be sure he hasn't broken the spell by speaking.

But Uhura's eyelids flutter closed, and she tips her head back onto Spock's shoulder. Spock's arm curls around her waist and between her breasts to hold her against his bare chest.

The aforementioned Vulcan is studying Jim with a mixture of love and bafflement, as if he still can't believe that someone so frustrating, illogical, (pleasing) could be his _t'hy'la_.

Jim grins and grips Spock's thighs beneath Uhura's, then bends and laps at Spock where he enters her.

Jim watches Spock's breath catch and hears Uhura gasp. He starts in the same spot again, this time licking a wide path up to Uhura's clit and stopping just shy of where she wants him.

God, the way she tastes. And Spock inside her, harder and far hotter than any human Jim has ever touched.

Uhura whimpers, and Jim flicks his tongue against her clit. She arches her back and rolls her hips, pushing Spock deeper inside her.

Fuck.

Jim reaches for his cock and immediately shuts his eyes. He's never been so hard in his life.

When Jim opens his eyes, Spock is reclining on the bed. He lifts Uhura by her hips so just the tip of his cock is inside her. Then he plants his feet, holds her still, and thrusts sharply into her.

Uhura moans low in her throat just as Jim's mouth closes around her swollen clit. He flicks his tongue and smiles when her cries increase in pitch.

Spock - Jesus Christ, _Spock_ - fucks Uhura with perfect control while Jim sucks and licks. The air is humid with their sweat and their breathing and heavy with the weight of what they all mean to each other.

When Uhura's hips start to buck, Jim focuses on keeping the exact rhythm. Then finally, with a keening wail that makes Jim grip the base of his cock to keep from coming, she breaks.

After several seconds, she whimpers and pushes Jim's mouth away from her oversensitive flesh, and Jim kisses the inside of her thigh before sprawling backward.

Spock gathers his _ashayam _into his arms, cradling her the way he's held Jim so many times. They breathe together, and the Vulcan places a tender kiss on her shoulder.

After a minute or two, she smiles lazily and stretches forward like a cat, kneeling and resting her face on the bed. Spock, the picture of immaculate self-control just a few minutes before, now takes her with rough, ragged thrusts, and Nyota smiles and corkscrews her lovely hips. Jim is distantly aware that he's panting, pumping his own cock furiously. A moment later, Spock lets out a familiar sound halfway between a groan and a growl and spills inside her.

Jim is close, _so close_ when Nyota pulls his hand away from his cock. Jim only has a moment to be annoyed, because then she's spreading his legs to lick his balls, and Spock is swallowing him, and nothing exists except their hands and their mouths and how much Jim loves them.

When Jim returns to awareness, Spock is curled up against him with one graceful leg draped over Jim like he's staking a claim. Nyota tangles their thighs together and hums contentedly into Jim's chest.

And Jim feels a curious wave of longing. How can you long for something you already have?

It's just too much to be real.

Still, Jim thinks he could get used to this, if he's lucky enough to get the chance.

* * *

Vulcan translations:

_t'hy'la_ - friend/brother/lover  
_ashayam_ - beloved


End file.
